sors avec moi!
by anya-chan16
Summary: un ordre peut-il vraiment être dénué de sentiments ? Akashi est une personne très complexe qui pourtant n'échappe pas à la flèche de cupidon, mais étant un peu unique, sa manière à lui de se confesser reste très originale...


-«Sakura sors avec moi ! » cette simple phrase sonnait comme un ordre militaire dicté d'une voix posée et maitrisée, la principale concernée lâcha le violon qu'elle tenait à la main, elle déglutit péniblement était-ce une plaisanterie ? Car si c'était le cas elle était de très mauvais gout !

-« q…quoi ? »Parvint-elle à articuler difficilement, elle restait incrédule face à la requête presque miraculeuse de Seijuro Akashi le capitaine de la génération miracle et à présent capitaine de Rakuzan, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-« tu m'as très bien entendu » affirma-t-il avec son ton indifférent et très familier aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que venait de se passer à cet instant précis, les yeux écarquillés, elle plongea ses iris émeraudes dans celles vairons de son interlocuteur.

-« est-ce une plaisanterie ? » fit-elle le cœur palpitant au fait de se savoir sujette à moquerie de la part du redoutable capitaine alors qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui !

-« ais-je vraiment l'air de plaisanter petite insolente ? » fit-il d'un ton sec

-« j…e je ne comprends pas ! »Bégaya-t-elle le cœur battant

-« il n'y a rien à comprendre je me déclare alors sors avec moi ! » un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Seijuro en voyant les joues de Sakura se colorer à une vitesse affolante, c'était une déclaration atypique en plus elle venait d'Akashi alors son premier reflexe était de ne tout simplement pas le croire, mais ne pouvant résister bien longtemps elle décida de quand même faire durer le suspense.

-« et si je refuse ? »fit-elle les yeux brillants de malice, Akashi sourit il sentait une terrible chaleur parcourir son corps mais il n'allait pas perdre face à cette petite insolente qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-« c'est simple j'arrêterai de te sortir des innombrables pétrins dans lesquels tu te fourres et dieu seul sait combien tu m'attires des problèmes ! » Sakura feignit une mine surprise, il devait s'en rendre compte car elle était une piètre actrice.

-« oh je vois tu me fais du chantage amoureux » fit-elle le teint rosé

-« appelle ça comme tu veux, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse personne n'a jamais eu le droit à ce privilège »assura-t-il en excès de confiance

-« mais pourquoi moi ? »fit-elle sournoise, on dirait qu'elle prenait u plaisir fou en prolongeant l'attente de sa réponse ce qui le rendait fou et elle avait très bien compris, elle l'avait totalement séduit et elle en était inconsciente

-« parce que je t'aime c'est assez logique je trouve »fit-il en haussant légèrement le ton, un rire cristallin sortit échappa à Sakura cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit de cette façon à cause de sa maladie, sa voix douce lui réchauffa son cœur de pierre.

-« vraiment ?»Questionna-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, il empoigna le pas vers elle, la prit par le poignet et la plaqua contre un mur, elle allait dire quelque chose mais il la coupa net dans son élan en mettant son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-« ce n'est pas du tout le moment de parler »fit-il et contre toute attente elle mit sa main derrière le cou du jeune homme et prit l'initiative du baiser alors que d'habitude elle ne le faisait jamais, un baiser passionnée et ardent qui s'adoucit pour devenir mielleux et sucré, elle allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il répondait et commençait à prendre le pas, lorsqu'ils rompirent leur échange, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras.

-« je suis pose que tu acceptes »fit-il avec son ton supérieur.

-« évidemment et tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu refuser parce que… »Elle s'arrêta trop intimidée pour continuer sa phrase lourde de conséquences.

-« aller dis le moi aussi je veux l'entendre » fit-il amusé.

-« parce que moi aussi je t'aime »

Comme quoi même un ordre strict peut être riche en amour ! Et Akashi est absolu…

 _ **-Fin-**_


End file.
